Your Pain Is My Pleasure
by TeamLouis
Summary: "Cependant, je n'étais pas prêter à lâcher l'affaire. Je détestais que l'on me refuse quelque chose, il le savait très bien, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait mal au dos, il avait l'habitude." #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson, du célèbre boysband One Direction.

….

Je zappai les chaînes à la télévision pour ce qui semblait être la troisième fois en dix minutes. Je soupirai, l'ennui me rendant de mauvaise humeur.

Nous étions arrivés aux Etats-Unis tôt dans la matinée, le décalage horaire m'avait épuisé et je m'étais écroulé dès que ma tête avait frôlé l'oreiller. Si je m'étais endormi près de mon petit-ami, je m'étais réveillé seul dans un lit beaucoup trop grand pour une personne. J'avais trouvé une note sur la place vide à côté de moi : _Je suis parti faire du golf avec Niall, je t'aime xx Harry._

Maintenant, il était presque 19h, Liam et Zayn étaient sortis faire du shopping et je n'avais personne pour me tenir compagnie. Je balançai la télécommande sur la couette et attrapai mon portable sur la table de nuit. Geeker semblait, à ce stade, être l'activité la plus distrayante.

…

J'étais en train de faire le niveau soixante-deux sur Candy Crush lorsque j'entendis la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Je me braquai un instant, de peur que ce ne soit un fan, mais l'apparition d'yeux verts distinctifs me rassura.

« -Hey, mon ange, dis-je doucement. Ca va ? »

Harry secoua négativement la tête et retira lentement sa casquette. Il portait un polo violet, un pantalon blanc, la tenue typique du golfeur. Il marcha avec difficulté jusqu'à moi, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, et se pencha pour presser un baiser sur mon front.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? m'inquiétai-je. »

Je m'agenouillai sur le matelas et glissai ma main dans les cheveux d'Harry pour retirer l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux en arrière. Ses boucles retombèrent sur son front et ses tempes.

« -J'ai dû faire un mauvais mouvement et je me suis fait mal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien, ajouta-t-il, se levant. Je vais prendre une douche, je pue.

-Tu te rends compte du romantisme qui émane de cette phrase ? grimaçai-je, le suivant dans la salle de bain.

-Je suis désolé, ricana-t-il. »

Je fermai la porte derrière nous et cherchai des serviettes dans le meuble du lavabo. Une fois trouvées, je les accrochai sur les patères sur le mur de la douche, qui soutenaient déjà deux peignoirs. J'ouvris ma trousse de toilette et sortis le gel douche que je jetai dans la douche. Harry s'assit sur l'abatant des toilettes, essayant d'enlever son polo, mais il geignit de douleur.

« -Putain, je n'arrive même pas à me déshabiller, ça me fait chier.

-Pas de vulgarité, le réprimandai-je. Laisse-moi t'aider. Lève les bras. »

Il s'exécuta et je pus remonter le vêtement sur son torse, avant de le jeter au sol. Atteignant son pantalon, je le déboutonnai et abaissai la fermeture éclair. Il releva ses hanches et je tirai son pantalon sur ses longues jambes. Son caleçon suivit rapidement le même chemin.

« -Dans la douche maintenant, lui intimai-je. »

J'appuyai mes mains sur sa taille et l'orientai vers la douche. Je me déshabillai à mon tour tandis qu'il allumait le mitigeur.

« -Tu sais, bébé, dit-il. Je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit ce soir.

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? marmonnai-je, attrapant le flacon de gel douche.

-Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps pour nous en ce moment, mais je ne crois pas…

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? demandai-je sèchement. Que ne je pense qu'au sexe ?

-Non, mais je ressens ta frustration sexuelle, répondit-il, se glissant sous le jet brûlant, les yeux fermés.

-Je ne suis pas frustré, répliquai-je. Je ne suis plus un adolescent, je suis capable de tenir.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu prends ta douche avec moi. Ca se termine toujours en préliminaires, si ce n'est plus.

-Parce que, chéri, susurrai-je d'un ton mielleux. Tu es incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans geindre de douleur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'aider alors ? »

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il étouffa un rire, se tournant pour faire face au mur carrelé. Il appuya ses avant-bras dessus et je me mis derrière lui, appliquant une grande quantité de gel douche sur son dos. Il frissonna lorsque le liquide froid heurta sa peau et frémit encore plus quand mes ongles griffèrent doucement son dos.

J'étais assez énervé contre lui. Il avait entièrement raison et c'était ce qui me rendait fou. Il était vrai que, depuis le début de la tournée, nous n'avions pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Entre les nuits dans le bus de tournée et les interdictions de partager une chambre d'hôtel, nous étions résolus à quelques branlettes dans le dressing-room avant les concerts ou quelques pipes dans les toilettes après une interview. Mais cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne m'avait pas fait l'amour et j'avais désespérément envie de lui. Et ce seul moment où nous pouvions enfin être seuls, il avait soi-disant mal au dos pour me satisfaire. Cependant, je n'étais pas prêter à lâcher l'affaire. Je détestais que l'on me refuse quelque chose, il le savait très bien, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait mal au dos, il avait l'habitude.

Je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et me penchai en avant jusqu'à ce que mes lèvres frôlent son oreille, mes mains glissant sur ses cuisses.

« -J'aimerais beaucoup que tu m'apprennes à jouer au golf, murmurai-je, léchant le lobe. »

Je le sentis se crisper lorsque je m'appuyai un peu plus contre lui, le plaquant contre le mur, ma main caressant maintenant son torse.

« -Je ne pense pas que le management nous laisserait sortir tous les deux, souffla-t-il, se tortillant sous moi.

-Peu importe. Tu nous imagines, n'est-ce pas ? Je serais penché en avant, le putter entre les doigts, et tu serais derrière moi, tes mains sur les miennes, tes hanches alignées contre mes fesses. Je ferais de petits cercles juste pour te taquiner, parce que tu sais que j'aime te rendre fou. Tu me dirais de rester tranquille et de me concentrer sur le jeu. Tu ne laisserais rien paraître sur ton visage mais tu serais tellement impatient que tu n'attendrais même pas d'être rentré et tu me prendrais à sec à l'arrière de la voiture. Pour mon plus grand plaisir, évidemment.

-Putain, Louis, tu n'as pas le droit…, gémit-il. »

J'allai glisser une main entre ses jambes lorsque j'entendis un cognement sourd dans notre chambre. Pendant quelques instants, les seuls bruits audibles furent la respiration lourde d'Harry et l'écoulement de l'eau, puis le même cognement se fit entendre.

« -Va voir ce qui se passe, s'il te plait, haleta Harry. »

Soupirant, je pressai un baiser sur son épaule et sortis de la douche, m'habillant d'un peignoir. Je retournai dans la chambre pour constater que quelqu'un frappait comme un sourd à la porte, que j'ouvris sans plus attendre.

Niall rentra sans mon autorisation et s'assit directement sur le lit, me détaillant sans aucun scrupule.

« -Alors, ça copule ? demanda-t-il, désignant mon peignoir d'un signe de tête.

-Avec toi dans les parages, c'est pratiquement impossible, répondis-je sarcastiquement, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Et en plus, tu me l'as complètement anéanti.

-Je lui ai mis la raclée de sa vie, s'extasia-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il s'est précipité dans ses mouvements et s'il s'est fait mal au dos. »

Le claquement de la porte de la salle de bain nous fit nous retourner en même temps. Harry nous regarda sans nous porter grand intérêt, une serviette serrée autour de sa taille, une autre autour des cheveux. Des gouttes d'eau s'attardaient dans le creux de ses clavicules et tombaient lentement sur son torse et son ventre. Je déglutis avec difficulté à cette vue.

« -Hey, Niall, ça va, mec ? dit-il doucement.

-Beaucoup mieux que toi, d'après ce que m'a dit Louis.

-C'est à peine si je peux faire un mouvement, soupira Harry.

-D'où la douche à deux ? questionna Niall, soupçonneux. Petits coquins.

-Niall, il t'a dit qu'il pouvait à peine bouger ! m'exclamai-je.

-Oui, c'est une bonne excuse, rétorqua-t-il. Bref, on va manger en ville avec toute la bande, vous voulez venir ? »

J'interrogeai Harry du regard, puis il hocha négativement la tête.

« -Je ne me sens pas capable de sortir ce soir, désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Mais tu peux y aller, bébé, si tu en as envie.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste avec toi ? Si tu ne te sens pas bien, je préfère…

-Non, Louis, me coupa-t-il. Je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie. Sors et amuse-toi, je vais me reposer.

-Bien. Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller, dis-je en direction de Niall.

-On t'attend dans le hall de l'hôtel, déclara-t-il. Dépêche-toi. »

Il sortit de la chambre sans plus attendre.

J'enlevai mon peignoir et le jetai sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Je pris un caleçon que j'enfilai ainsi qu'un bermuda en jean et un T-shirt ample. Je mis mes vieilles Vans noires et allai dans la salle de bain pour arranger mes cheveux et mettre du déodorant.

Je retournai dans la chambre, Harry était sur le bord du lit, ayant revêtis le peignoir que j'avais abandonné. Son visage était crispé de douleur et, durant un instant, cela me fit de la peine de le laisser seul durant la soirée. Je marchai vers le lit et installai plusieurs coussins contre la tête de lit pour lui faire un dossier confortable.

« -Merci, bébé, murmura-t-il, s'asseyant contre les oreillers.

-Tu m'appelles si quelque chose ne va pas, d'accord ? Je ne rentre pas trop tard, ajoutai-je, embrassant sa tempe.

-Dis-moi, marmonna-t-il, saisissant mon poignet. Si Niall n'était pas arrivé, tu m'aurais violé dans la douche, n'est-ce pas ?

-Probablement pas, non, pouffai-je. Je préfère avoir ton consentement.

-Dans ce cas, profite de cette sortie pour calmer tes ardeurs, Tomlinson.

-Oh, Harry, tu n'es pas si mal en point, essayai-je, faisant la moue.

-Pas de sexe tant que j'aurais mal au dos, affirma-t-il, secoua la tête. Si tu as des réclamations, tu les fais auprès de Niall. C'est de sa faute après tout.

-Je vais le buter.

-Parfait, sourit-il. Vas-y maintenant. »

Je souris en retour et me penchai pour embrasser ses lèvres. J'attrapai une de ses vestes qui trainait déjà à terre et sortit. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot.

…

En rentrant plus de quatre heures plus tard, je m'attendais à trouver Harry endormi. Mais la télévision était encore allumée, ainsi que les lampes de chevet.

« -Alors, c'était comment ? demanda-t-il, sa tête sortant de sous les couvertures.

-C'était sympa, à part le fait que Paul n'a pas arrêté de me dire d'appeler un médecin à la première heure demain matin, sinon tu ne seras pas capable de tenir le concert du soir, soupirai-je, balançant mes chaussures quelque part dans la pièce.

-Ne m'en parle pas, il m'a harcelé de SMS toute la soirée, geignit-il.

-Est-ce que tu as pris des antidouleurs ?

-J'ai vidé presque tout le tube, répondit-il, désignant l'aspirine sur la table de nuit. »

Il saisit la télécommande et éteignit la télé, tandis que je grimpai à quatre pattes sur le lit et retirai un petit flacon de la poche de mon jean. Je me déshabillai et me glissai sous les couvertures, me blottissant contre son dis avant de poser le flacon devant son nez.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Huile de massage aux huiles essentielles de romarin camphré et jasmin. C'est Lou qui me l'a donné, elle m'a dit que ça te ferait du bien. Tu veux essayer ? demandai-je, caressant l'os de sa hanche jusqu'à sa cuisse. »

Il était nu, comme à son habitude, et son corps irradiait une chaleur presque inquiétante, comme s'il avait de la fièvre.

« -Si c'est une combine pour abuser de mon corps, marmonna-t-il. Tu peux aller te faire foutre.

-Justement. »

Je repoussai les couvertures sans son consentement et appuyai doucement sur son épaule pour qu'il s'allonge sur le ventre.

« -Louis, non, geignit-il, n'essayant même pas de résister. »

Je l'enjambai et m'assit sur l'arrière de ses cuisses, puis pris le flacon d'huile de massage. Harry serra ses bras autour de l'oreiller, tourna la tête vers moi, et me fusilla du regard.

« -Laisse-moi faire, le résonnai-je. C'est pour ton bien. »

Il grogna quelque chose que je ne compris pas et se contracta lorsque je versai un peu d'huile sur son dos.

« -Désolé, murmurai-je, remarquant les frissons sur sa peau. »

J'étalai le liquide sur son dos, lentement, laissant mes ongles courts frôler sa peau.

« -Où as-tu mal ? demandai-je, ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre.

-Là, tout en bas. »

J'appuyai mes pouces dans les fossettes qu'il avait dans le bas du dos, à la jonction de sa colonne vertébrale et de ses fesses. Ses muscles étaient tendus, crispés, durs sous sa peau si douce.

« -Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Non, répondit-il. Appuie, s'il te plait. »

Je pressai mes deux paumes sur le bas de son dos et il émit un son étrange, comme si l'air avait été brutalement expulsé de ses poumons. J'étais focalisé sur la chaleur de son corps, la pâleur de sa peau, les bosses irrégulières de sa colonne vertébrale, ses fesses qui étaient juste sous mes yeux. Inconsciemment, mes mains glissèrent sur ses hanches, mes ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau. Je crus entendre un gémissement venant d'Harry, mais sa bouche était trop plaquée contre l'oreiller pour que je ne puisse en être sûr.

Je ne savais pas si l'odeur de l'huile de massage ou le corps nu de mon petit-ami sous moi, mais je commençais à être excité. Harry soupira faiblement lorsque mes doigts remontèrent jusqu'à ses omoplates, le chatouillant au niveau des côtes. Même si ses mouvements étaient presque imperceptibles, je sentis ses hanches commencer à bouger contre le matelas, ses fesses frottant contre mon érection, m'arrachant un soupir.

Je m'allongeai brusquement à côté de lui, dans la même position, et passai ma main sur sa nuque pour qu'il tourne la tête.

« -Hum ?

-Allonge-toi sur le dos, s'il te plait, murmurai-je, pressant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. »

Soupirant, il s'exécuta et je repris ma place sur ses cuisses, mon index retraçant le papillon sur son ventre.

« -Tu bandes, souris-je, regardant entre ses jambes. »

Il agrippa mes hanches et tira l'élastique de mon caleçon, avant de le relâcher d'un coup sec, me faisant geindre.

« -Tais-toi. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu restais insensible, ajouta-t-il, caressant mon érection plus que visible sous le tissu. »

Je me penchai sur lui, appuyant mes avant-bras de part et d'autre de sa tête, et l'embrassai doucement. Mais il mordit férocement ma lèvre inférieure et força la barrière de mes dents avec sa langue. Il plaqua une main sur ma nuque et glissa l'autre dans mon boxer, caressant mes fesses.

« -Tu as bien réussi ton coup, bébé, ricana-t-il lorsque je me reculai.

-Tu es incapable de me résister de toute façon, souris-je, embrassant son cou. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses encore plus mal, alors laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, d'accord ?

-Je te fais confiance. »

Je souris contre sa peau et mordis doucement sa gorge, avant d'aspirer une marque sombre. Il saisit brusquement mon visage et m'éloigna de lui.

« -Pas de suçon, Lou. Tout le monde va le voir, expliqua-t-il. »

Je grognai de mécontentement. Je détestais lorsqu'il ne m'autorisait pas à le marquer, lorsqu'il ne voulait pas que je l'embrasse trop longtemps avant un concert parce que ses lèvres devenaient trop rouges, lorsqu'il supprimait des tweets trop significatifs sur notre relation.

Je descendis brusquement entre ses jambes et mordis durement son aine, le relâchant uniquement quand son cri de plaisir se transforma en douleur.

« -Là, personne ne le verra, n'est-ce pas ?

-Putain, Louis, gémit-il lorsque j'appuyai deux doigts sur la morsure pourpre. »

Je me penchai et léchai le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur son gland, maintenant ses hanches contre le matelas quand son dos s'arqua.

« -Tu sais quoi, bébé ? haleta-t-il, glissant sa main dans mes cheveux, qu'il tira doucement.

-Quoi ? répondis-je, embrassant le bas de son ventre.

-J'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de toi, murmura-t-il, tandis que je trainai ma bouche sur son torse. Je n'ai pas envie de préliminaires. Alors, peut-être que tu pourrais enlever ton caleçon et passer aux choses sérieuses ?

-Mais ton dos ?

-Louis… »

Je souris et embrassai rapidement sa bouche avant de descendre du lit. Je retirai mon boxer et allai vers ma valise pour trouver notre flacon de lubrifiant. Je remontai sur le matelas, à califourchon sur ses hanches, nos deux sexes se frôlant, et posai la petite bouteille de lubrifiant sur son torse.

« -Tu veux me préparer ou tu veux que je le fasse moi-même ? l'interrogeai-je, pressant mes pouces sur ses tétons. »

Il inspira bruyamment et ferma les yeux, sa bouche ouverte en un O parfait. Ses mains serrèrent fermement ma taille, laissant probablement des marques sur ma peau.

« -Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu le fasses toi-même, bébé, souffla-t-il. Je ne veux pas me blesser davantage. Tourne-toi. »

Je hochai la tête et récupérai le lubrifiant, puis me tournai pour me mettre à genoux au-dessus de ses hanches. J'écartai un peu plus mes cuisses et j'aurais dû être gêné d'être ainsi exposé à lui, mais après toutes ces années passées avec Harry, je savais qu'il devait mieux connaître mon corps que moi-même. Je déversai un peu de lubrifiant sur mes doigts et, m'appuyant sur une main pour me retenir, je traçai le contour de mon intimité avec mon index. Je sentis la chaleur se diffuser sur mes joues lorsque je poussai ce premier doigt en moi. Après l'avoir bougé quelques instants, j'ajoutai un deuxième. J'eus le souffle coupé à la sensation d'étirement et de brûlure et je sentis la main d'Harry agripper ma hanche. J'émis un petit gémissement et fis des mouvements de ciseaux plus ou moins brusques. J'avais envie de sentir Harry en moi et je ne voulais pas que cette préparation dure éternellement. Plus, j'avais une affreuse érection entre les jambes qui me faisait mal. C'est pourquoi je poussai trois doigts en moi et cherchai désespérément à toucher ma prostate. J'entendis Harry rire derrière moi.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? gémis-je, bougeant rapidement mes doigts.

-Tu ne sais même pas où est ta prostate, soupira-t-il, saisissant mon poignet. »

Il tourna doucement ma main et poussa mes doigts profondément en moi. Un cri déchira ma gorge, des étoiles passèrent devant mes yeux et je m'effondrai littéralement sur le matelas, le front contre les draps.

« -Ha… Harry… j'ai… je… suis prêt, haletai-je.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, caressant ma fesse, me pénétrant avec mes propres doigts.

-Putain, Harry, baise-moi, crachai-je, tournant ma tête pour lui lancer un regard noir.

-Ok. D'accord. Viens. »

Je retirai mes doigts et me retournai, me positionnant au-dessus d'Harry. Ses doigts parcoururent mes bras, mon torse, mes cuisses, puis remontèrent sur ma taille. Je saisis la base de son sexe d'une main et l'interrogeai du regard. Il hocha la tête et je pris une profonde inspiration, descendant lentement sur lui. Je n'avais pas été assez minutieux durant ma préparation et la douleur me traversa lorsque mes fesses touchèrent son pubis. Je geignis et me penchai en avant pour reposer mon front près de sa tête. Une des ses mains faisait des cercles rassurants dans mon dos tandis que l'autre emmêler des mèches de cheveux sur ma nuque.

« -Prends ton temps, bébé, murmura-t-il, embrassant ma tempe. »

Mais je devinai la tension dans sa voix, alors je me redressai et, appuyant mes mains sur son torse, je commençai à monter et à descendre à un rythme régulier. Sa bouche était entrouverte et ses yeux sombres d'excitation. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma peau, la griffant, et j'orientai différemment mes hanches à chaque coup pour toucher ma prostate. C'était rare qu'Harry me laisse autant prendre le contrôle, peut-être qu'il avait pris un peu trop d'antidouleurs.

La façon dont il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, ses traits crispés, la sueur qui coulait sur son front le firent plus gémir que les coups que je donnais. Je m'inclinai pour embrasser Harry et ce nouveau changement d'angle m'arracha un cri. Notre baiser était désastreux, étant donné les gémissements qui franchissaient nos lèvres.

Il faisait chaud, vraiment chaud, et Harry sentait la transpiration, le gel douche et l'huile de massage, et si je pouvais, je lécherais chaque partie de son corps. Ses doigts appuyèrent sur mes côtes, puis passèrent sur mon ventre, frôlant mon nombril. Il savait que je détestais lorsqu'il faisait cela, lorsqu'il me rappelait les défauts de mon corps.

« -Harry, geignis-je, fronçant les sourcils. Non.

-Bébé, souffla-t-il. Tu es magnifique. »

Je rougis et blottis mon visage dans son cou, mordillant doucement la peau derrière son oreille. Ses cheveux cacheront la marque de toute façon. Je le sentis prendre appuie sur ses talons et il donna des coups plus brusques et rapides.

« -Je suis proche, bébé, marmonna-t-il. »

Il saisit mon sexe dur et douloureux, diffusant le liquide pré-éjaculatoire sur la longueur pour faciliter ses caresses. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et son dos s'arqua lorsqu'il vint en moi. J'étais haletant et couvert de sueur et je cherchai désespérément l'orgasme, mes hanches s'avançant de leur plein gré dans la main d'Harry. Il accéléra ses caresses et serra au niveau du gland, son pouce glissant sur la fente. Je gémis bruyamment son prénom et jouis entre ses doigts et sur son torse.

Il se pencha sur la table de nuit pour prendre un mouchoir et nettoya sa poitrine, son ventre et sa main. Je me penchai pour embrasser ses lèvres et me retirai, avant de m'effondrer sur lui. Il joua avec mes cheveux tandis que j'essayai de reprendre mon souffle.

« -Je pense que l'huile de massage est aphrodisiaque, ricana-t-il.

-C'est ce que je me disais, répondis-je, pressant un baiser sur les hirondelles sous ses clavicules. Tu crois que Lou en a fait exprès ?

-Probablement pas, non. Du moins, je l'espère. Ca serait vraiment vicieux de sa part. »

Je ris et relevai la tête pour croiser son regard.

« -Comment va ton dos ? demandai-je, les yeux pleins de malice.

-Beaucoup mieux, sourit-il. »


End file.
